Movie Night
by Pashsprite
Summary: When Sam leaves to go check out the latest crime scene, Dean thinks it's the perfect opportunity to educate Cas in pop culture.


"Alright Dean, I'll be back sometime tomorrow," said Sam as he stepped through the doorway.

"Bring me back some pie, will ya?" Dean called without looking at Sam. Sam shut the door without responding. A few moments passed and Dean heard the deep rumble of the Impala's engine. He waited until the sound faded into the distance before deciding on what he wanted to do.

Dean stared at the blank TV screen for a second, wondering if the angel would get mad for calling him just for this. He groaned.

'What the hell,' he thought.

Dean shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Oh Castiel, angel of The Lord," he said sarcastically, "I pray for you to get your feathery ass down to earth."

Dean waited a moment then sighed in exasperation.

"Of course, you don't have to show up. What am I but a lowly human, unworthy to be graced by the presence of the mighty Castiel." He continued in irritation.

Dean pursed his lips. Of course, the one time that he actually wants the angel around, he won't show. He took a deep breath.

"Castiel, get down here before I drag your ass to KFC and make the stupid, underpaid _teenagers_ make me some extra crispy _angel wings_!" He shouted. Dean quickly searched the room, but there was no sign of the angel.

A pang of worry hit him. Cas almost always came when Dean called, unless he was in trouble. Could it be that something happened?

"Crap," Dean muttered.

"What's wrong?"

Dean spun around to see Cas standing there with a puzzled look on his face. Dean sighed.

"Thanks for finally showing up!"

"Why did you call me, Dean?"

"I've decided to educate you in pop culture. Making references is only fun when the other person gets them." Dean gestured to the seat beside him. Cas plopped down next to Dean on the couch.

Dean quickly turned on the TV and put it on Netflix. He handed the remote to Castiel.

"Alright Cas, pick something to watch."

Cas spent about ten minutes cycling through the movies and TV shows before finally making a choice. He put the remote down on the table beside the couch and looked at Dean.

"Is this alright?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Angel? Really?"

Cas shrugged in response.

"I would like to see what knowledge you humans have of us."

Dean shook his head.

"Alright Cas, whatever you say."

Every minute or so, Dean would glance at Cas, but he had his full attention on the TV.

"I don't understand. Where are the angels?" Asked Cas. Dean shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

They continued watching. A while passed and they shared confused looks as the main guy's face turned weird.

About fifteen minutes into the episode, someone finally said 'Angel.'

Dean snickered.

"Cas. This isn't about angels."

Castiel tilted his head.

"But the title-"

Dean shook his head.

"The main guy? 'Vampire' dude? He's Angel."

"But he's a va-"

"His name is Angel." Dean laughed. "Do you want to watch something else?"

Cas shook his head.

"No Dean, I find this very interesting."

Dean rolled his eyes but they watched until the episode was over.

When the episode finished, Dean turned to Castiel.

"Cas, give me the remote."

Cas continued staring at the TV. Dean frowned.

"Cas!" He waved his hand in front of the angel's face. Cas turned to Dean in confusion.

"What?"

Dean sighed and reached over to get the remote himself. Unfortunately, it was farther away than Dean expected. He lost his balance and fell right into the angel's lap.

His cheeks turned red as he scrambled off of Castiel. He quickly grabbed the remote and made his way back over to his side of the couch, still blushing. Castiel looked at him curiously.

"You are embarrassed." It was more of a question than a statement.

Dean ignored him and instead started searching through Netflix again. He selected a movie and then turned to Cas.

"Prepare yourself for the movie of your LIFE," said Dean as he pressed play.

The Star Wars theme started playing.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far away..." The title flashed onto the screen. Castiel looked at Dean who was staring intently at the screen.

"Star Wars...?" He asked. Dean didn't answer.

Castiel sneaked looks at Dean throughout the movie, but he was too absorbed in the film to notice. At some of the more interesting parts, he was even mouthing the dialogue as the characters spoke. Castiel guessed that this movie was one of those trivial little things that Dean enjoyed more than anything.

Two hours later, the movie was finally over. Dean immediately turned to Cas.

"Well?"

"It was quite unrealistic," said Cas. He hesitated for a moment. "I liked it."

Dean grinned.

"You up for one more?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean quickly searched through the movies before finding what he was looking for. He pressed play and relaxed.

"Batman," he explained. "But the newer ones, because you need to see how good the special effects have gotten."

Cas shrugged. It didn't matter to him.

Soon after the first movie ended, the second one started up. Dean looked confused for a second before he realised that Cas had put it on. He smiled, noticing that the angel had obviously enjoyed it.

By the end of the second movie, Dean was falling asleep. Castiel was wide awake, but then again, angels don't need to sleep.

About halfway through the third movie, Dean fell asleep. He was leaning on Castiel's shoulder. Cas debated moving him away but decided to let him sleep. After all, how often did Dean even get a good night's sleep?

When the third movie was over, Cas quietly shut off the TV. He slowly laid down on the couch, bringing Dean down with him. Dean stirred and his eyes half opened.

"...wha?" He asked sleepily, "Cas? What're you-"

"Shh."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt Dean's breathing slow down, signalling that he'd fallen back asleep.

And for the first time in his life, Castiel relaxed and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Sam unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Hey Dean, I'm back!" He yelled. "I brought-"

He immediately stopped when he spotted the two on the couch. Sam grinned. He put the pie down and pulled out his phone.

"Ohhh, this is gold." He said, snapping a picture. Sam quickly video called Bobby, trying to be quiet. When he picked up, Sam grinned even wider.

"Twenty bucks, Bobby." The older man looked confused.

"What're you talkin' bout, ya idjit?"

Sam flipped the phone around to show Dean and Cas asleep on the couch, practically cuddling. The phone went silent for a moment, before Bobby finally spoke.

"Balls."


End file.
